Fill Barrel: Requiem of the Inflatable Man (Movie)
Fill Barrel: Requiem of the Inflatable Man was released anonymously on an unknown date on June 1997. The distribution of this film is unknown, most movie theaters just happened to have a copy of the film and had a strange desire to show it. Aside from the odd and semi-illegality of it's being, the film ranks among critics as one of the best in the ASCU. Physical copies of this film were released directly to VHS on July 1st of that year, commercialized partly as a family-friendly film for men with urinary tract conditions and partly as a workout video involving exercises themed around the consumption of gravy in large quantities. Plot The main plot revolves around Fill "The wet fish boy" Barrel. More commonly known as, "The Inflatable Man". At will, Fill can inflate his body by inhaling rapidly, causing his bones to stretch and expand, essentially expanding his entire skeleton. His muscles too expand, but not at the same rate, causing him to become extremely large but not as strong as it would seem. He has had this power since birth but only started utilizing it at age 12. In a freak accident, FIll manages to kill a man in the heart of the Darkland District of Chris Reagan-Citi. The subject of the killing was an influential member of a local gang, "Kneecap Killaz". Members of the Killaz decorate their kneecaps with extremely intricate tattoos, only to cover them up with knee pads made from precious metals. The leader of the Killaz tasks Fill to retrieve the legendary item, god's knee pads, to cleanse his record or he'll never be safe anywhere ever again. This task was given jokingly by the Killaz to see if Fill was dumb enough to take up their offer. He was. God's Knee pads was a legendary item said to have once belonged to God himself, the pads contain incredible defensive power and are said to protect the soul of the wearer even past death. The existence of the item is merely a myth passed through knee pad collectors looking for the holy grail of knee pads. His quest takes him through the various gangs of the Darkland District, running missions for them and earning his name as "The wet fish boy" for one time when he blew up a gas station by eating an entire barrel filled with sardines and rapidly spitting them out by flatting his body, effectively launching the fish as bullets. When the leader of the Killaz gang dies in a raid of the hideout, in his dying breath he explains to Fill that the kneepads were just a myth and that he was free to go while the remaining members of the gang would protect him because of his dedication. The morning after, a mysterious figure, calling himself Quinoa Jones confronts Fill and explains to him that he knows about his situation with the Killaz and that God's Knee Pads aren't just a myth. The movie ends on a cliffhanger, with the mysterious Quinoa Jones introducing him to a band of adventurers. Known in the ASCU as Abram Adam Sandler's very own, Beastly Brothers. "Son, welcome to the Beastly Brothers." -''Abram Adam Sandler'' Trivia * The Andromeda Sandbag can be seen in the background of one of the more action-packed scenes. * Fill learned about his ability when he accidentally inhaled a small multitude of rubber ducks individually when being bathed as a small child. * Fill is afraid of bagels because he feels like an omnipotent power is watching him through the holes in a bagel.